In Too Deep
by Magsforever
Summary: This is the companion story to my fic Forbidden about what happens when a god and a demigod fall in love. I highly suggest you read both but if you don't it doesn't really matter. Told in Apollo's POV
1. In Too Deep

I wish I could say I tried not to fall for her. I truly wish I could have spared her the terrible fate that awaited her because of me. I tried to be nothing more than a friend to Laura Collins, I really did, but the fates are cruel. So is Aphrodite, actually. To an extent I blame her for everything that happened.

Now, before I get into my side of everything that happened, I should probably explain somethings. First off, I get bored easily. Being immortal can lead to some never ending times of boredom. So when I feel boredom coming on I usually find myself hanging out with mortals. They amuse me, plus the world always needs more demigods.

Sometimes when I get bored though, I try to make friends with mortals, it's hard with most of them but usually I can find a demigod to spend time with. The only downside was that I needed to be careful with them. The laws forbid me from having children with the half-bloods. Past experiences taught us that it was too dangerous. The children would cause more trouble than even the Titan Wars did.

I had never broken that law, never once. I was always careful with the demigods I chose to befriend. The most powerful demigods are always the ones who pass down their powers, so I avoided them, even though I found them more interesting. I mean sure, I more often than not chose a girl, but that's only because I have a hard time getting along with guys. I blame my devilishly good looks and my amazing personality.

I was growing bored the day I met her. It was the first day of summer session at Camp Half Blood, and over the years since the wars it had become tradition for the gods to visit for the campfire. Now, most of the gods arrived early that day but as usual I was running late. I was not watching where I was going as I ran to my kid's cabin, and smashed into something.

"Hey, watch-" it was a short girl with black hair and pale blue eyes. She had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheekbones and a natural tan. . I held out my hand to her to help her to stand. She took it and rose. When she took my hand, I wanted to drop it and run away. Her past, present and future flashed before my eyes. Her past was filled with fear, pure terror burning white hot. Her present was like the calm before a storm, everything was bathed in yellows and blues. The future was like a canvas that had been doused in blood. It oozed panic, fear, hatred, and suffering. There was more suffering than any human should ever have to endure, but at the end there was a ray of white, of peace.

I saw all of this in milliseconds. It was like a lifetimes worth of experiences had been downloaded into my brain. It gave me a massive headache. I should have apologized and made a hasty exit, but something held me back. There was something about this girl that drew me in.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," she said softly. I laughed, trying desperately to forget what I had just seen.

"Well, you were moving so fast I can't really be surprised. What were you running from?" she laughed.

"Oh, you know the usual, annoying siblings, dad's in town early, so they all decided to start showing off. I'm getting out of there before any of them get the idea to prank me." I laughed some more. She defiantly one of the Ares kids, too easy going for that, or Hephaestus, since she didn't have overwhelming muscles. She defiantly was not my child, since I take pride in knowing all of them as well as I can. That left Hermes or Dionysus. "So what are you doing?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that, charming a cute girl." She looked over her shoulder for a minute.

"You're trying to charm me?" She snorted like that was a stupid thing to do. "GOod luck with that, I'm immune to it."

"You only say that because you've never been charmed by me," I said.

"Or because I have fifteen brothers who are all trained to kill, and if they see me being 'charmed,' will most likely disembowel the poor guy," she said tapping her chin thoughtfully. I snorted. She was defiantly one of Hermes' kids. I was proud of myself for figuring it out so easily but then I became upset. Hermes had grown overprotective of his children since the Titan War, there was no way he would be alright with me spending time with his little girl.

"I doubt they could catch me," I shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Laura, what about you?"

"Call me Fred," I said. I lied to her partly because I wanted her interested in me and partly because I did not want her dad chasing me down.

"That's not your real name is it?" I shook my head.

"Nope, and don't try to ask my real one because I'm not telling." Laura smirked up at me.

"I'll figure it out," she assured me. "After all your in camp, so that narrows it down considerably." I was about to respond when she cursed under her breath. I looked behind me and saw Hermes. I started to back away.

"I'll see you around,Laura," I said before jogging away. I met up with my kids on their way to the dining pavilion.

"Hey," I greeted my oldest Will. He smiled at me and nodded before sitting down. Unlike the other gods I refused to sit at the head of the table and found myself seated between Molly and Daniel.

"Hi dad," Molly greeted me. The little girl still didn't completely understand the whole 'not completely human' thing.

"Hey,kiddo. Anything new going on?" I smiled at her.

"Will said he's gonna teach me to be a healer, just like him. And then I'm gonna be able to fix people when they get hurt." I smiled at Will who shrugged.

"She's already pretty good at it without training and I'm getting old, ya know?" I laughed.

"Oh, you're getting old?" I snorted, "I'm about to turn five thousand years old."

"You still look younger than me," Will laughed. I nodded. I scanned the area to see what else was going on and locked eyes with Laura at the Hermes table. I quickly winked and turned back to Molly's detailed description of her new flute.

Down the table a little ways from me I saw my sons Daniel and Rory arguing.

"Just admit you like her, man," Daniel kept saying while Rory shook his head.

"You're eighteen years old it's time to man up," Daniel snapped. Will groaned.

"Rory has a crush on one of the other campers but refuses to do anything about it," he explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"Rory, you're my son, you can get any girl you want, you just gotta use you're instincts." Rory turned bright red.

"He won't do it because he's afraid of her siblings," Daniel explained. I laughed.

"Who are they? Ares kids?"

"Nah, Hermes," Rory muttered. "Her older brothers are scary as hell though." I looked over at the without all the unclaimed kids it was still crowded. I noticed immediately that all of them looked fast, but not overly muscular.

"Just don't try to run away from them," I suggested.

Before anyone could say anything Chiron clamped his hooves from the head table.

"Welcome everyone!" He said once all the chattering had calmed down. "I welcome each and every one of you to the first day of summer session. Just a reminder, Friday night is Capture the Fl-"

"Look at Rachel!" someone screamed. My head went foggy as Rachael started to spew smoke. My head filled with images. A shadow of a mother holding a child, swords clashing together, an arrow shooting it's way through the air, a girl begging for mercy, a dead body falling, a sword stuck through it's chest and finally a white hot wall of fire.

_A child of art and travel_

_Will set forth in a great battle_

_Death bring forth mother's fury_

_Neglect befalls the greatest duty_

_A new age born again_

_Be it one of pride or chagrin_

**A/N So this is Apollo's version of the events in my story Forbidden.I highly suggest reading both for the full experience. Also in this fic the name of each chapter is a song that I feel goes with it. **

**Please tell me what you thought**


	2. Basket Case

The announcement was met by complete silence, which suited me just fine since my head was still spinning Then the whispers started. My kids were all sharing scared looks. I was too busy trying to make sense of what I had seen. There were two possibilities, one being that I had a child with one of Hermes's daughters and the other being that he had a baby with one of mine. I also knew that all the people involved were in the dining pavilion at this very moment.

After another minute of assessing the situation I decided to let the new developments slip from my mind for the night. Tomorrow I would have to speak to Father about what I saw. Something told me this prophecy was one that was fast approaching.

Chiron finally managed to get everyone's attention as I forced myself back into the present.

"Heros," he yelled, "do not be alarmed, you are trained for things like this. Now, everyone calm down and head down to the campfire as soon as you are finished eating."

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully. Everyone ate quickly and started toward the fire. I stayed back for a second, hoping to have a minute to collect myself. I had no such luck when Ares and Aphrodite stopped in front of my seat. Ares looked unusually happy. I dropped my head to my arms, which were crossed on the table in front of me.

"What is it?" I groaned. I wanted nothing, except to be left alone.

"So, the prophecy predicted a war, right, brother?" Ares was almost giddy.

"Forst off, you are not my brother, not fully st least. Secondly, I'm pretty sure the line referring to battle gave that one away, Captain Meatbrain." Ares snarled at me.

"Watch yourself," he hissed at me. I looked up and smirked. Artemis always says I get into an argumentative mood after a prophecy.

"I can see every move you would make against me in a fight," I said. "Do you really think you could beat me?" Ares lifted his sword as if he was actually thinking of trying. I quickly pulled my bow and notched an arrow. He would try to feign to the left before slashing right. Aphrodite just giggled and pulled on her lover's arm.

"Darling, why don't you go to your kids, I'll be right over." I pretended to gag as Ares stormed off. Aphrodite shook her head and gestured for me to walk with her. I knew there was no point trying to resist. Together we started for the campfire.

"So, who is she?" She asked as we walked. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about, 'Dite?" She scowled, her timeless face twisting in aggravation. I don't think she likes my nickname for her very much.

"Don't play dumb with me, what's her name? What does she look like?" She continued to press for details.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but there is no girl," I shrugged. "Gove it a few days though. I'm sure somebody will catch my attention." Aphrodite shook her head.

"No, you met a girl earlier, one that you really like. I'd say you're in love with her already but I know that will take a few days at least."

"Nope," I popped the 'P.' "No girl for me."

"You're practically glowing," Aphrodite pressed.

My thoughts turned to Laura. The only new person I had met today. She had caught my attention. Without even trying. I shrugged the thought away.

Up ahead I saw a mess of long black hair walking with my daughter Lynn. The two girls stopped for a second deep and conversation and the girl turned so I could see the side of her face. It was Laura. For some reason seeing her again made me smile.

Aphrodite noticed and followed my gaze to her. She started to giggle.

"Oh, she's a cute one," she squealed, squeezing my arm. I shrugged her off. "So are you gonna ask her out?"

"'Dite, you're crazy," I groaned. "She's a demigod and it's illegal for anything to happen between us, to start. Also, I've only just met the girl, we only spoke for like two minutes." Aphrodite rolled her eyes and flipped her hair to smack me in the face.

"Oh don't give me that," she tutted. "I'll leave you to talk to your new 'friend.'" She left before I could say anything else.

I decided to mess with Laura again. I really couldn't see any harm in it at the time. I approached her quietly from behind and wrapped my hands around her eyes.

"Guess who?" She stiffened before answering, I had obviously caught her off guard.

"Travis?" I felt her smile. I frowned. For so,e reason it bothered me that she got it wrong. I shrugged the feeling off. I was here to joke around, nothing more.

"No. I know you know who I am!"

"Well, seeing as you refuse to tell me your name, this isn't a particularly fair game," laughing I stepped out from behind her. I honestly was not expecting such a clever answer.

"You aren't as stupid as some of your siblings are, I'll give you that," she crossed her arms and scowled. It was obvious she cared very much for her siblings.

"Only I can make fun of my siblings," she snapped. Her eyes blazed in anger and I wanted to take a step back. Something about that look reminded me of the goddesses. She radiated the same sort of power.

"I never said that."

"But it was implied."

"Are you ever going to tell me who you are?" She asked quickly,changing the subject. I laughed.

"Why would I tell you, when you are obviously hung up on the hot mystery man you are currently talking to?" Laura sighed heavily. It was obvious she was used to her brothers acting like this.

"Come on, if you tell me I'll tell you something about me." I laughed. I already knew more about her then even her siblings did. I knew her past, present, and future. I knew when she was born and when she would die. I knew her friends and her future enemies.

"How about I give you a hint after the fire and you can give me your guess tomorrow?"

"How about I ask one of the other campers, I saw you at the Apollo table, so your obviously with them, a new camper my guess."

"But then you would miss out on this game," I said, jutting my lip out like a toddler.

"Fine, I'll play along, but you have to swear on the Styx that if I guess right you'll tell me."

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx to tell the truth," I said. I would wind up telling her anyway, just to see the reaction.

"So what's my hint?" I could tell she was interested by the sparkle in her eyes. It was like a fire had been lit in her. One that would not go out until she figured it out.

"You'll have to wait until after the campfire, I'll give you the hint then." She rolled her eyes. We had almost reached the amphitheater when Hermes fell into stride on Laura's other side. I cringed a little and tried to become invisible. I could practically hear Hectate laughing at my failed attempts.

"Kyle is asking for you," he said. "Travis also asked me to tell you that Suzie won't stop crying and they need you to calm her down before she hurts someone." Laura nodded like none of this was news to her. By the way Hermes looked at his daughter you could tell she was one of his favorites. Laura Collins was the new Luke, only she was not turning against us. At least, I didn't see her doing it.

"See you after the fire... Fred" She called over her shoulder as she started away. Hermes gave me a questioning look and I laughed.

"Later, sweetheart," I called. Hermes turned completely red and glared at me. He grabbed my ear and roughly pulled me aside.

"Ouch," I snapped. "What was that for?" Hermes released me when once he had successfully dragged me toward the cabins. He stood in front of me, arms crossed over his chest.

"You are not messing up my daughter's life," he said bluntly. I raised my eyebrow at him. I decided to play stupid just to see where this took us.

"I wasn't messing with any of your children, Herms," I snapped, rubbing my ear. For a guy who looked to be forty, he sure was strong.

"The girl, Laura, you were just hitting on, she's my eldest daughter here in camp." Her,es tapped his foot impatiently.

"Oh," I aid slowly. "I wasn't doing anything to her." Hermes snorted.

"Don't give me that, I know you. So, as your brother, I'm giving you a warning. Stay away from my little girl. She's had a hard enough life without you adding to it."

"Whatever," I sighed. I could already tell I would be ignoring his warning and spending more time with the girl anyway. His warning only made me want to get to know her more. Hermes rubbed his head in an exasperated fashion.

"This did nothing to stop you, did it?" I pretended to be hurt.

"Of course I will respect your wishes, brother," I said managing to keep the sarcasm to a minimum. Hermes nodded once and then without another word left to go back to the campfire.

Instead if returning to my children and the celebration, I decided to leave my hint for Laura. I headed towards the run down cabin and quickly jumped up the three steps leading to the door.

With as much ninja skill as I could muster, I very carefully opened the door and crept around the bunks until I found one with pictures hanging on the wall next to it. I smiled as I inspected them. I recognized a younger version of my daughter Lynn along with Will and who I assumed was a twelve year old three were smiling, posed in front of the Ares Cabin, and holding cans of spray paint. The next picture was a very pink girl chasing Laura toward the dining pavilion.

I heard shouts heading my way? I quickly scribbled my note down and placed it, folded, on her bed. Just as I was about to run out I pulled an arrow, from the quiver I kept on me at all times. I quickly put it next to my note and ran out of the cabin.

The crowd of people leaving the amphitheater was hectic, so I was easily able to disappear into it. I wound up walking next to Lynn and Will, on the way to the cabin.

"Hey dad," Lynn said. "Can I ask you a question?" Will groaned and I nodded, sudden,y nervous.

"Go ahead."

"When I get old, will you make sure I don't get wrinkly?" I started howling with laugher and Will buried his face in his hands.

"Not in my job description, sorry, kiddo," I laughed. "Why do you ask?" Lynn frowned, obviously unhappy with my answer.

"Laura was right," Will said. "Now, please drop it."

**A/N sorry that this took so long! I've been away, please don't hate me!**

**Anyway I should update this soon since I'm back now**

**Love always**


	3. Family Reunion

"For the thousandth time, I can't tell you," I snapped the next day. Zeus had called an emergency Olympian meeting after the nights developments.

"Then what good are you?" Hera hissed. The two of us have never gotten along, since she caused my mother so much trouble, but usually we could attempt to be civil. Attempt being the key word of course.

"Listen here, _Your Highness_," I snarled. "You know as well as everyone one else, that if I share what I saw last night, the information would become useless and then it would lead to greater catastrophe when the prophecy comes to pass."

"Hermes," Hera snapped, causing my brother to jump. "Apollo taught you prophecy, correct?" Hermes nodded.

"He's right, though. Besides I only see what I want to and, honestly, I don't want to know what's coming for us." I smirked. Around me the other gods had lost their interest in the debate. Aphrodite was brushing her hair, Dionysus was making the grapes on his throne grow, and Hephaestus was tinkering. All in all a relatively normal meeting. The only thing missing was Zeus's dramatic thunder and lightning. Outside thunder clapped and everyone jumped to attention. I guess I had gotten ahead of myself.

"I say we close Olympus," Zeus proclaimed.

"Absolutely not!" Hermes snapped. He looked sick at the thought. After all he still felt guilty about Luke. I found myself agreeing with him. After the wars our relationships with our children had become too strained, it would be too large a risk to close Olympus again. Especially because the prophecy mentioned war, a war lead by a demigod.

"This is not your call," Zeus snapped. "As the king my word is final, Olympus must be closed for the good of Western Civilization."

"Because that's worked so fucking well in the past," Ares said sarcastically. Hermes nodded quickly. Artemis glared at him.

"Watch your mouth!" Demeter snapped. I laughed.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, he has a point," I said. "Last time Olympus closed everyone was sneaking out and sending messages anyway." Everyone except Zeus, Hera, Athena, and Arty nodded.

"Just because you don't know how to follow the rules," Artemis started. I cut her off before she could start ranting about how immature I was.

"Sis, I'm simply saying what everyone else was thinking." Hermes nodded.

"If you close Olympus, brother, you are just asking for trouble," Poseidon added.

_Way to go Uncle P! _

_Get out of my head, Apollo!_

For across the room Poseidon glared at me. He obviously wasn't in the best of moods today. Not that I could blame him, the last two 'big' prophecies refered to his only son after all. Only I knew that a certain Sea Prince had nothing to do with this one.

"If you don't mind my saying, father, closing Olympus, statistically speaking of course, could result in the prophecy occurring sooner than is strictly necessary." I wanted to hug Athena when she said that. It was like Zeus had been waiting for her to say it because he automatically slumped in his seat.

"Fine, but if I get word that something is happening, you will all be called here, am I understood?" There were grunts of approval from around the room. "Then I proclaim this meeting: Dismissed!" Father slammed him bolt down and he vanished in a flash of light.

"Always the dramatic one," Poseidon mumbled. I snorted.

"We're all dramatic, Uncle P, it's kinda what we're known for." Poseidon glared at me.

"Phoebus Apollo," he snapped. I cringed. It was like a parent pulling out the middle name. "It would do well for you to stop."

"Fine, then I guess I'll just go then." I grumbled standing from my throne and stretching. Artemis rose as well.

"I'll join you, brother, there are some matters I need to discuss with you." I groaned. I love Artemis, I really do, but she's so proper all the time it kills me. Well, not really, but whatever.

Together the two of us exited the throne room and started down the steps toward the pavilion. We passed Annabeth Chase finishing up a shrine to Ares. She nodded politely at us but didn't stop to chat, something told me she wanted to get home, quickly.

"So what's up, lil sis?" I asked ruffling her auburn hair. She smacked my arm away hard.

"I'm not arguing with you about that now," she snapped. "O want to talk about the Hunters."

"I thought I wasn't allowed within a million miles of them." Artemis smiled.

"Good, you remembered, but, unfortunately, we need some help. Our numbers are dangerously low and I need new recruits." I looked down at my twin. She never asked for help, especially with the Hunters.

M"What does that have to do with me?" Artemis sighed.

"I need you to scout Camp Half- Blood for me," she grumbled. "I don't have time to do it myself and you visit there often enough." I nodded.

"Fine, what kind of girls do you want." Artemis rubbed her forehead wearily.

"I want ones who are fighters, chaste, if you can find a healer that would be amazing," I smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would ask me to check out women," Artemis glared at me.

"You are not 'checking women out' you are recruiting for me," she snapped. "This is a one time only thing and after it's done you can go back to staying as far away from my hunters as possible."

"What's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of knowing you helped your sister out of a tight spot?" I laughed.

"Nah, I can live without that."

"I won't tell mother on you," Artemis bargained.

"Deal." I said quickly. Artemis told our mother, Leto, everything I ever did. It could be something as simple as flirting with a hunter ir something like killing a demigod.

Artemis smiled triumphantly before leaving me alone on the path. Scowling I walked back to my palace. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N Some bonus material for my faithful readers! This has some seriously important information that won't be revealed for a while in Forbidden itself. So, SHHHHH don't tell people :P **

**Love always **


	4. Guessing Game

The next day I hurried through my responsibilities. I could not wait to see Laura tonight. I wondered if she had thought about my hint. The poem, the arrow, all of it, I wondered if she had figured it out yet.

I thought it was obvious who I was through the hints but my brother's kids weren't exactly known for their brains. Not that my crowd was a bunch of scholars either.

I made it to the Camp some time after dinner. I parked my chariot in my usual spot in the forest and walked down the beach. I was going to try and catch Laura as she made her way out of the pavilion.

I was saved from the long, and undoubtedly tiring, walk, when I saw a girl with long black hair, half pulled back, come jogging down the dunes. I smiled at her as she came closer to me. She slowed slightly as she came closer, but she kept moving.

"Hey, sweetheart," I greeted falling into step next to her.

"Hi." She said. Her foot slipped and she started to fall. I quickly grabbed her arm, mostly out of instinct. Again, her life flashed before me. The waves of color and emotion slammed into my mind. The crimson came sooner this time. Her time of peace was running short.

"So did you get my hint?" I asked to cover my vision. She nodded.

"I've given it some thought, the poem, arrow, and glow of it suggest something to do with Apollo but you weren't with the cabin all week, and none of them know anyone who goes by Fred anyway. Are you a god?" I smirked. She was so close it was almost painful.

"You only guess that because I am too handsome for a mortal, but you are right, I am in fact a god." She scowled. It was a weird expression to see on such a young face. It didn't really fit her small stature and delicate features.

"No, I knew I was right because no mortal, demigod or not, has as big a head as you." I scowled, for a moment, filling with anger. Then I saw how scared she looked and felt immediately guilty. I wasn't here to scare her. I didn't want her to be afraid of me.

I laughed, or rather, I tried to break the tension that had for,ed between us. Laura visibly relaxed at the sound.

"My sister says that often actually," then I let out a string of profanity. I hadn't planned on letting so much slip. Laura smiled, evilly, if you ask me.

"You just said sister, right?"

"Possibly," I groaned. I could practically hear the gears in her mind whizzing.

"You're Apollo, aren't you?"

"Took you long enough," I grumbled. "I mean is it really that hard to believe that I am an all powerful being."

"Actually, it kinda is when your in this form, you kinda look like my brother did," she shrugged. Then she frowned, looking distant. The thought had obviously lead her to a dark place.

"You're not the first person to say that," I said, remembering the time after the war that Hermes could barely look at me in this form without needing to visit his living children. I wondered if Laura remembered that time.

"So, ummm..." she said, trailing off. I could see that she was unsure how to continue after the last piece of information.

"Hey, just call me Apollo, sweetheart?"

"Alright, Apollo. Why are you trying to get to know me?"

"Life's been boring lately, so I decided to make some mortal friends," she raised her eyebrow at me.

"There was just a huge prophecy not two days ago, and from the sounds of it, it refers to a child of yours, and, not to be rude, but whenever gods make mortal friends there's a new demigod running around nine months later..." She trailed off looking uncertain. She was right about the prophecy but it was something I really, really didn't want to worry about.

"Well, one I am the god of prophecy and I already know what will happen, at least to an extent," she opened her mouth to interrupt but I continued on. "No, I won't tell you. And second it's illegal for anything to happen between us, so no worries you won't become a teen mom, at least I wouldn't be my fault, I just want to see what mortals are really like."

"Alright, so why me?"

"Well, I can't like you more than a friend so that helps the whole 'hanging out with mortal girls without sex' thing easier. You seem pretty cool, not as cool as me of course, but still. Plus, your dad told me to stay away so it was kind of an invitation to hang out."

"Yeah, he told me not to talk to you, now I know why," She laughed. It was a nice sound (not to sound cheesy)"Do you think he realized that his warning would only make me more interested?"

"Your father isn't an idiot, but he probably thought you would listen to him, at least a little." I laughed.

"You do know, I'm not exactly a normal mortal, right? I mean I've only been in the mortal world a handful of times since I got here."

"That might be true, but you are probably more in tune with it than another god would be." I smirked. "Now, tell me, what do people like you do when you have nothing else to do?"

"Well, we kill cats." For a minute I was slightly scared, but then I realized she was teasing me. I could see the twinkle in her eyes as she said it. I decided to play along for the moment.

"Why would you do that?"

"I think the real question is: why don't you?" Then she started laughing again.

"I'm kidding," she said in response to the face I thought looked startled, but probably looked like I was trying not to crack up with her. "But seriously when I'm free I like to go swimming. Running is fun. I like to read. Oh, and practical jokes are a must."

"You like swimming, huh?" I smirked, an incredibly stupid idea popped into my head. She started to back away slowly.

"Don't you try anything!" She said already tensing to sprint. I just smiled.

"I would never," I said with mock hurt. Then I jumped forward and grabbed her waist. I tossed her into the water, but I didn't notice her grabbing my arms and dragging me in behind her, until I hit the water and sunk below the surface.

"You are so going to pay for that," I said once we both reached the surface again. I shook the salty water from my hair. Then quick as a flash I tackled her pushing her further into the water. She kicked at me with all her strength, but somehow I managed to wrestle her toward the bottom. With a final push she hit the bottom and I pushed myself back toward the surface.

I took a deep breath once I reached the surface. I flipped onto my back and looked toward the sky. I was looking toward the sunset when I realized that Laura was not next to me like I had figured she was.

"Laura?" I called flipping myself back over.

"Where are you?" Still no answer. I started to get worried and had to stop for a second to clam myself.

Taking a deep breath I dove beneath the waves. I cleared my mind and listened for nearby thoughts. There were two boys raiding the Demeter Cabin, a girl thinking about her boyfriend, but no Laura.

Just as I was beginning to loose hope I found her. She was tangled up in, for lack of a better word, a sea tree. Her head lolled limply to the side and a single bubble escaped her mouth.

As quickly as possible I propelled myself forward and grabbed her arm. I yanked her free of the thing and felt something pop but figured if she survived I would fix whatever it was later.

I don't remember the swim to shore very well or ny attempts to help her. All I remember is clearing her lungs as best as I could and healing her leg before sprinting in the direction of the Demeter Cabin. As I barreled through the door the two boys snapped to attention.

"there's a girl on the beach and I don't think she's breathing," I shouted. The two exchanged looks and I vaguely remembered seeing them before.

Before either of them could respond I took off back towards the beach. The two boys chased after me shouting at me to stop, but I only picked up the pace as we raced back to Laura.

When I reached her she had stopped breathing again.

"Laura," one of the boys shouted behind me. The taller one reached me first and shoved me out of the way. I watched as he started doing chest compressions and yelled at his brother to get Will.

I took that as my cue to leave, making myself flash to my waiting chariot.

**A/N I know I know long time no update but I promise soon I will be back on schedule with all my stuff.**


End file.
